


I'm Yours

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas are roommates who get into a terrible fight. It’s so bad that Cas tells Dean to just take what’s his and leave, so Dean scoops Cas up into his arms and walks out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

“Dean, this is getting out of control. You can’t keep doing this!” Castiel’s jaw is clenched so tight that it’s starting to hurt, his hands balled up in fists at his side.

“Why not, Cas?! It aint hurting anybody!” Dean yells, his eyebrows raised to the roof. Castiel’s heart cracks a little at that. Of course it’s hurting somebody. Castiel can’t handle the pain when the love of his life brings a new woman to their apartment every other night and bangs them in the room across the hall.

“Well, I don’t know Dean. In case you haven’t noticed these walls are pretty thin!” He yells back waving his hands around like a lunatic. Dean’s head rolls along with his eyes.

“Is that really what this is about? You’re angry cause I keep you up on the occasional Friday night?! Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not tuned in to your early bed time.” Dean turns and starts to walk out of the living room.

“Hey!” Castiel yells as he strides forward, grabs him roughly on the shoulder and whips him around so that he is facing Dean again. Up close Castiel can really see the fury in Dean’s eyes. That just makes him angrier.

“Don’t be stupid Dean. We both know how frequently this happens and to be honest it’s really quite uncomfortable for me to listen to…to…that every second night!” He spits. “And you know what else Dean?! You never even let me bring someone home myself cause like you said you ‘don’t want to listen to all that gay shit’!” His bones are rattling beneath his skin as he screams in Dean’s face. If he wasn’t so furious right now he might have seen the look of guilt that washed over Dean’s face.

But as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced with a hardened jaw and steely look. “Not that anyone would come home with you anyway.” Dean quips. Time stops. Castiel wants to cry. And he might soon if he doesn’t do something about it. His heart breaks and he doesn’t think about what he is saying until is comes out.

“Take what’s yours and leave.” It’s cold and emotionless, the exact opposite of how he feels.

“Excuse me?” Dean says, his eyes incredulous.

“You heard me, take what’s yours and go.” He points at the door and bites his lip to focus on something else but the flood of tears that threaten to spill. Dean squeezes his eyes shut and for a moment Castiel starts to worry. What if he actually leaves and never comes back? What if he never sees Dean again? His hands start to tremble and he pulls them close to his sides to try and hide the visible shaking.

“Fine.” Dean says as he opens his eyes and now Castiel is crying. Dean walks the few steps between them and at first Castiel is afraid he might hit him but then he feels a solid arm around his back and another under his knees and suddenly he is being lifted off the ground. Castiel yelps and immediately wraps his arms around Dean’s neck.

He’s still choking on his on tears to say anything as Dean opens the door to the apartment and walks right out. He furrows his brows with confusion and brokenly gets out “Dean, what – what are you,” he lets out a shaky breath, “what are you doing?” Dean is still walking toward the elevator so Castiel looks up to meet his eyes.

Dean’s lips turn downward into a frown. “You told me to take what’s mine and leave. So that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Castiel can’t help himself, even after everything, a small smile creeps onto his wet, tear stained face.

“Dean, what are you talking about? I’m not yours. Put me down.” He says with a pout.

“No.”

“Dean?” Castiel whines as he kicks his legs like a child. Dean sighs and sits down on the bench across from the elevator, still holding Castiel in his arms. He waits for Dean to speak. He can practically see the cogs turning around in his head.

Dean finally meets his gaze and it’s so guilty and sincere that Castiel can’t help but forgive him right then and there. He feels horrible even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“Look Cas, I…I don’t even know where to start. I’m just…I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been a dick to you the past few months but…ah…and you know especially with what I said about me not wanting you to bring anyone home and how no one would want to bring you home anyway and…um…all that cause you know it’s absolute bullshit right? You know I don’t mean that.”

He seems to be searching Castiel’s eyes for an answer. For his forgiveness. But Castiel is completely content to listen to what else he has to say, all the while soaking up the one and only time he’ll be held in Dean’s strong, warm arms like this.

“Ah, crap. I can’t believe that came out of my mouth, Cas. I’m so sorry. I mean there’s probably a billion people tripping over their feet just looking at you walking down the street…you know with those big blue eyes and that constant sex hair you’ve got going on.” Castiel’s eyes widen a little and his heart seems to beat a little louder in his chest.

“It’s just…” He stops and Castiel can tell he’s struggling with whatever he is about to say.

“It’s just what, Dean?” Castiel whispers and looks up at him from beneath his long lashes. Dean starts to rub small circles into Castiel’s back and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“It’s just that I like you Cas, and ya know…maybe more than a friend. But I never said anything cause I never thought you would like me back with the way you always look and flirt with other guys and I just…” He takes another big breath before looking Castiel in the eyes.

“I just get so jealous so I refuse to let you bring people home and I selfishly bring heaps of woman home myself just so I can distract myself. Look, Cas, I don’t expect you to ever forgive me and if you want me to leave I will and you’ll never have to see me again. I’m just…I’m sorry. For everything.”

He looks so defeated, shoulders slumped, head bowed. Meanwhile, Castiel’s mouth is wide open and he’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating after the first thing he said. Did he really just say that? Did he actually just confess that he has feelings for me? Like romantic feelings?

Dean slowly looks up to see the stunned look on Castiel’s face. “Aren’t you going to hit me now or tell me that I disgust you or something like that?” He mumbles nervously.

Castiel doesn’t even think about what he does next. He unwraps his arms from where they’re loosely hanging around Dean’s neck grabs his face and smashes their lips together. Dean seems stunned at first and Castiel starts to panic. Did he misinterpret Dean’s entire confession? 

But after a few panicked seconds Dean passionately kisses back. Castiel has never been happier in his life despite everything that has happened. The kiss quickly gets heated and soon Dean is moaning and pulling his arm out from underneath Castiel’s knees to pull him up so that Castiel is straddling his lap. Castiel runs his hands through Dean’s short, soft hair while Dean’s own hand slides up the back of Castiel’s shirt as their teeth and tongue collide with brute force.

It’s rough and messy but it’s perfect. Castiel finally pulls away and rests their foreheads together. Both of their chests are heaving, trying to catch the breath that they just stole from each other. Dean finally breaks the silence.

“So…I’m guessing you don’t hate me?” Castiel snorts.

“Dean Winchester, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met. And maybe, just maybe, I like you more than a friend too.” Dean grins and his eyes seem to sparkle in the dim lighting of the hallway.

“And just for the record, Dean, you were right. I am yours.” 

Dean pulls him impossibly closer at that remark, an adoring look in his eyes. “I know, Cas. I’m yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
